Esas cosas que pasan
by lobunaluna
Summary: Hay cosas que simplemente... pasan. (VARIOS personajes)


_Los personajes de Saint Seiya The lost Canvas y Clásico no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _Para matar el aburrimiento._

* * *

 _Esas cosas que pasan..._

 **(Regulus y Sísifo)**

-Tío. -Gruñidos de respuesta.- Tío... -nada. -¡TÍO SISIFO!

-¿Qué pasa? -el hombre alzo la cabeza, aun con la 3/4 partes del cerebro dormido.

-Está el cuco en mi cuarto... -Informo el pequeñín.

-Regulus, no existen los monstruos... Vete a dormir. -El hombre se dio vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

-Pero está el cuco...

-No existe el cuco, vete a dormir. -Informo, mientras se hacía un bollito.

-¿Puedes sacar al cuco de mi cama?

-Regulus... No existen los cucos... -Sísifo se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de su sobrino.

-Sí, existe, está en mi cama.

 _Habitación de Regulus._

-¡KARDIA! ¡SAL DE LA CAMA DE MI SOBRINO! -Un ronquido de respuesta. - No es el cuco, es el caballero de Escorpio -Que otra vez, borracho, se pasó de casa...

* * *

 **(Camus, Milo e Hyoga)**

 _Regarme las plantas. **X**_

 _Sacar a pasear al siberiano._

 _Darle de comer al siberiano._

 _Ventilar la casa._

 _Camus._

 _PD: QUE NO SE TE ESCAPE EL SIBERIANO._

-Sacar a pasear al siberiano... -Milo se rasco la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que aparecía Hyoga.- Ven... Hyoga, vamos a salir a pasear. Tu maestro me dijo que te saque a pasear... -El rubio le miro algo perdido, para luego ir por su buzo... Salir un poco del santuario no le parecía mala idea.

* * *

 _Regarme las plantas. **X**_

 _Sacar a pasear al siberiano. **X**_

 _Darle de comer al siberiano **X**_

 _Ventilar la casa._

-Ok... ya casi termino con la lista... Ya saque a pasear a Hyoga y le di de comer... -Mientras decía esto, observaba a Hyoga al que había amarrado (y amordazado) a una silla (para evitar que se escape "el siberiano").

El joven comenzó a abrir las ventanas, olvidándose de cerrar la puerta de acceso. El cachorro de siberiano, que su amigo se había comprado hace poco, se escapó ante los sorprendidos ojos de Hyoga. Quien comenzó a hacer ruido (con los pies) para llamarle la atención a Milo. El caballero jamás había notado al cachorrito, dado que este todo el tiempo había estado durmiendo en el lavadero.

El intento de llamado de atención, por parte del joven, no sirvió. El cachorro de Husky se fue por la puerta abierta.

* * *

-¿Hyoga? -El caballero de Acuario miro a su aprendiz, que seguía amordazado y atado en la silla. Milo dormía en el sillón, rodeado de tazas de café y bebidas cafeinadas... Que claramente no le sirvieron de nada, dado que se había quedado dormido igual en la guardia "para evitar que se escape el siberiano". -¡MILO! -El chico se levantó como si fuera impulsado por un resorte- ¿Que hace Hyoga amarrado?

-Me dijiste que evitara que se escapara el siberiano. -Hyoga puso los ojos en blanco y dejo escapar un gruñido.

-¡ESTE SIBERIANO NO! -Camus se pasó la mano por el rostro en señal de frustración- ¡YO ME REFERÍA A MI PERRO SIBERIANO!

-Ha... -Milo lo pensó- ¿Tenias un perro?

 _Casa de escorpio. Tres horas después._

-Qué lindo es ver que se hace justicia. -Comento Camus, cínico, al ver con que se había entretenido el cachorrito.

-Mis revistas... -Estaba llorando Milo, al encontrarse que el cachorrito había usado sus revistas para jugar y hacer sus necesidades sobre las que no había roto.

* * *

 **(Kanon y Saga)**

-Va a tener que hacer reposo absoluto. -Informo el médico, mientras Kanon le dedicaba una mirada afiebrada. -Nada de salir de la cama. Los remedios, sin el reposo, no harán nada.

-Entendido- Informo el caballero, antes de dejar salir un soberbio estornudo.

-No te preocupes, Kanon, yo puedo hacer las cosas de la casa solo. -Le notifico su hermano tranquilo.

* * *

-¿Eso es humo? -El chico miro lo que llegaba por el pasillo. - ¡HAY NO!

 _Cocina._

-¡Ese ere mi almuerzo! -Se quejó Saga, cuando entro y encontró a su hermano apagando el incendio en la olla con un matafuego.

-Casi... -Estornudo- Prendes... fuego la casa. -Estornudo de nuevo- Deja que cocino...

-El medico dijo reposo absoluto. -El joven comenzó a llevarse a su hermano a la habitación, con ligeros empujones.

-Saga. ¿Me haces un favor?

-Claro hermano. ¿Cuál?

-Quédate quieto en un solo lugar... Y no prendas fuego la casa.

* * *

 **(Manigoldo y Albafika)**

-Vamos Alba...

-No.

-¿Que te cuesta?

-Mucho.

-Por favor...

-No.

-Vamos... Somos amigos.

-¿Y quién dijo que lo éramos?

-Hay vamos... ¿Qué te cuesta?

-No puedo Manigoldo. -Se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-Solo es un pequeño favor... Algo mínimo. -Hizo cara de bebe- Cinco minutos.

-Está bien... Pero no quiero que nadie se me acerque...

-Te lo prometo. -informo de lo más sonriente.

* * *

-¿Dónde te habías metido guapo...?

-Eres el hombre más apuesto que ha venido por aquí...

-¿Estas casado? En realidad eso no importa... ¿No? -Estaba otra de las tantas mujeres que rodeaban al Pisciano.

 _-Tenías razón, Manigoldo, lo pasaría muy bien..._

Manigoldo estaba en un rincón de la cantina, sólito. Dado que su amigo se había llevado a todas las mujeres.

* * *

 **(Shura y Aioros)**

-Buenas Shura... -El caballero observo a su amigo que entraba en ese momento en su casa.

-¿Que tal tu día Aioros?

-Tranquilo, estuvimos practicando tiro con arco con Seiya. -Informo mientras iba hacia la cocina.- Cuidado que Seiya...

-¡HAY!

-...dejo las flechas en el sillón.-Termino.

* * *

 **(Asmita y Defteros)**

-Defteros.

-¿Qué?

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Nada...

-¿Y por no hacer nada estas tan callado?

-Eh... si...-Dijo, mientras pasaba de hoja un libro que encontró en la biblioteca de su amigo.

-¿Y el ruido de las hojas?

-Un libro que encontré... -Comento, mientras seguía revisando el KAMA SUTRA.- Asmita...

-¿Qué?

-¿Te molesta si me llevo este libro?

-No puedo ver... Así que llevadlo si quieres.- Hizo una pequeña mueca- No lo voy a leer...

-Gracias amigo- Informo con una sonrisa divertida.

* * *

 **(Degel y Kardia)**

Degel hizo una mueca, luego se puso serio nuevamente. Volvió hacer una mueca, para luego dejar un semblante frió.

-Dale...

El caballero de Acuario seguía completamente serio, aunque cada tanto se le salía una mueca.

-Vamos...

Las muecas cada vez dominaban por más tiempo el semblante del Acuario.

-No te resistas... -Canturreo Kardia, al ver que maquiavélico plan comenzaba a surgir efecto- Vamos... te mueres de ganas...

-Kardia... no vas...-Cerro con fuerza los ojos y apretó los labios.

-Sí, lo voy a lograr... -Comento el caballero de Escorpio, mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas en los indefensos dedos, de los pies, a su amigo. - No te resistas Degel, estarás un mes entero... Así... -Comento, mientras seguía pasando la pluma por los dedos de su amigo. Con las manos atadas en la cabecera de la cama y el otro tobillo en condiciones similares... La pierna rota de Degel estaba indefensa a la pluma que Kardia pasaba por sus dedos.

-Kardia... Basta. -Suplico Degel, mientras intentaba apartar la pierna enyesada de su amigo.- No lo voy hacer...

-Te vas a reír... -Informo el caballero, sin borrar su sonrisa. Mientras seguía torturando a su amigo.

* * *

Como había asegurado, Degel (luego de tres horas) termino soltando risas por las cosquillas.

Fin.


End file.
